


Lumina of the Paradox

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum
Summary: Lumina woke up and found herself in the past before Lelouch donned the mask of Zero and without any idea on how she got there but once she knew that she's in the past, she vowed that she'll do her best to help Lelouch in his rebellion against Britannia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Introducing the Demon Princess **

A fair-skinned, long raven-haired girl (named Lumina Kouzuki) wearing a mint green tank top with a long sleeve velvet blue jacket over it and a long white scarf around her neck, long matching velvet-blue jeans and short black boots on her feet start to stirred, groaned and slowly opened and blinked her clear blue eyes a few times as she felt feelings began to return and restore the numbness of her body before she take a look at her surroundings and saw with a disbelief look on her face that she’s sitting inside the dimly lit cockpit (which is due to a monitor that shows static in front of her) of a Knightmare Frame.

“_Ugh, what happened and why am I inside the cockpit of a Knightmare?_” thought Lumina in confusion before she try to remember on what happened to herself and came up with nothing. “_It’s no use, I can’t remember what happened and why am I inside the cockpit of a Knightmare and whether the Knightmare I’m in is mine or not. Guess I’ve no choice but to wait for my memory to come back by itself. Now to check out on where the hell am I._” sighed Lumina before she press a button to her right to open a compartment that had a keyboard inside before it automatically came out and she began to type on the keyboard in a swift manner to restore the monitor, causing the static on it to disappear and showed the image of the place where she is and a shock and horrified look appear on her face when she saw that she’s somehow in a terrible-looking and partially barren ghetto place with old leveled streets and slanted shops and buildings with broken doors and windows and look like they’re about to fall over at any second.

“_What the hell happened to this place?_” thought Lumina as she kept on looking at the image of the barren and terrible-looking ghetto on the monitor before she noticed a nearby, small and old warehouse to her right. “What luck, a warehouse. I sure hope that it’s unoccupied inside and big enough to hide a Knightmare.” said Lumina to herself as the keyboard went back into the compartment, closed itself up then she take hold of the controls to move the Knightmare and gasped when the Knightmare start to rise up, move quickly toward and entered the warehouse and landed behind a large stack of old and dusty wooden crates.

“_Guess this Knightmare being able to float and flew in the air due to the Float or Glide System built and equipped inside this Knightmare leaves me no doubt that this Knightmare is my personal Knightmare, Lilith. A 10th-Generation Knightmare Frame that Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Groomy designed and create for me to pilot once I’m old enough to pilot it and after I gained and earned a complete 100% sync rate with it after spending many hours in Knightmare simulators. Now to leave it safely hidden behind these wooden crates so that it won’t be found by anyone while I go and explore the ghetto and find out what happened and why it looks barren, terrible and broken._” thought Lumina as she turned off the Knightmare, opened the cockpit door with a hissing sound before she stepped out, jump off the Knightmare, landed gently on the ground then turned around to take a proud look at it’s looks (which is black and dark green in colour with robotic blue eyes, clawed arms and the twin pair of MVS swords at it’s hips) activate the cloaking system on it to make it invisible before she look down and saw her reflection on a large piece of broken glass lying on the ground.

The face looking back at her make her think on how much she resembled her father but the 2 difference between her and her father is that she’s a girl and her eyes are blue instead of purple like her father eyes are. “_Anyone who met and see me assumed and thought that I’m the long-lost sibling of Lelouch Vi Britannia, the late 99th Demon Emperor of Britannia but they’re wrong about that sibling conclusion. I’m not his long-lost sibling per say but I was related to him. On record I’m Lumina Kouzuki, daughter of Kallen Kouzuki and an unnamed Britannian man and granddaughter of Yukiko Kouzuki and that my father had died long before I was born. In reality, I’m Lumina Vi Britannia, twelfth princess of Britannia and eighteenth heiress to the Imperial Throne, successor of Empress Nunnally after she stepped down from the throne someday and the daughter of……… the late 99th Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Furthermore, the only ones who know and support the real truth of my father’s “Zero Requiem” plan are only those who knew about it like Nunnally Vi Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, Jeremiah Gottwald, Marrybell Mel Britannia, Sayoko Shinozaki, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Groomy and finally my mother Kallen Kouzuki. And once my mother found out and told them that she’s pregnant with me, the child of the Demon Emperor, some of them actually told my mother to abort me while others disagreed and say that I shouldn’t be held guilty for the heinous crimes of my father and luckily for me, my mother agreed with the latter choice, gave birth to me and when I’m old enough to know things, they told me all the battle stories, adventures and exploits of my father and the Black Knights he created and himself as Zero, their leader._” thought Lumina sadly in her mind before she stopped her train of thoughts, turned around and left the warehouse and out into the ghetto with the intention to find and gather information on where she is, although she suspect that she know where she is but she need to confirm it.

Soon after Lumina left the warehouse and walked down the streets of the ghetto, she saw some Japanese people wearing old and ragged clothes and with dozens of bandages on their arms and faces were huddled together inside the shops and buildings, all of them glaring in cold disdain and hatred at her due to her looks as she walked past them (and ignore the looks they gave her) until 4 Japanese guys came out of a shop, stand in front and glared at her with hateful looks on their faces.

“What are you doing here, Britannian wench?” snarled the first guy.

“What am I doing here, you ask? I don’t know and that’s why I’m gathering information in this ghetto to find out.” said Lumina in fluent Japanese to the 4 guys, which make them widened their eyes in shock at her for speaking fluent Japanese to them (same goes for the others staring at them).

“You can speak clear Japanese like us? And very fluently too.” said the first guy in shock at Lumina speaking fluent Japanese like them.

“Duh, of course I can. What do you guys expect? For me to speak Britannian language to you Japanese people?” said Lumina as she shake her head at them.

“You even called us Japanese instead of Elevens!?” said the second guy in shock at hearing Lumina called them Japanese instead of Elevens.

“B-But you’re a Britannian! So why did you………” asked the third guy in cold suspicion at Lumina.

“Not exactly. I’m only one-third Japanese and two-third Britannian. My father was Britannian while my mother was half-Japanese and half-Britannian, that’s why.” replied Lumina as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Is that so? No wonder………” said the fourth guy with a small nod of his head.

“So what!? Just because you can speak fluent Japanese like us, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a Britannian and we loathe all Britannians! Get out!” snarled the first guy coldly and rudely to Lumina.

“Fine, I’ll leave. But before I do, may I ask the 4 of you on where this place is?” asked Lumina firmly and politely to the 4 guys, who glance at each other before they warily told her that she’s in the Shinjuku Ghetto in Area 11 (which mentally shock her once she heard they tell her where she is before she thanked them, quickly turned and walk away).


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m in Shinjuku Ghetto in Area 11 that’s not called by Japan, it’s original name!? That can’t be because soon after Aunt Nunnally became the next 100th Empress of Britannia, she established and made all countries that were subjugated by Britannia into Special Administrative Zones and abolished the nobility systems in them like what my father and Aunt Euphemia did before. Everyone were treated equally and without any discrimination, no matter their nationality under her reign. Just where the hell am I!? Unless………_” thought Lumina in disbelief and shock after what she heard from the 4 Japanese guys before she noticed a newspaper (which look recent to her) lying on the ground in front of a ruined shop and she quickly pick it up to take a look at the news and ads on it then look at the date and year on the top of the newspaper and her eyes widened in more shock once she see that the date and year on it was August 14th, 2017.

“_I don’t believe it, I’m in the past which is impossible……… and yet it’s true because I’m here now and not only that, my personal Knightmare also came with me to the past but who is it that send me and my Knightmare to the past and why can’t I remember what happened to me before I got send to the past?_” thought Lumina with a disbelief look on her face as she rolled and put the newspaper down on an old wooden box outside the ruined shop then she give up trying to remember and turned to glance with a cold look on her face at the huge, tall and newer-looking buildings and the proud, smug and arrogant-looking Britannians that’s walking around inside the Tokyo Settlement who’s completely ignoring the old and deteriorated ruins of Shinjuku ghetto and the poor Japanese people that live there next to the Tokyo Settlement before she remember her mother telling her that she used to attend a Britannian school called Ashford Academy, the school where she knew that her father, Suzaku and the Student Council members also attend and she made up her mind to leave the ghetto and search for answers in Ashford Academy.

After Lumina left the ghetto and went into the Tokyo Settlement (and ignored the snide glances and whispers that the Britannian people gave her when they saw her left the ghetto), she spotted and went into a subway station, bought a ticket and went into a train, found and sat down on an empty seat near the door and she began recalling other things as the train started to drive away from the station.

“_Hold on, if today is August 14th, 2017, that means that today is the day that my father met Ceceniah, the witch who gave him Geass that help him and started his rebellion and revenge against Britannia and later he’ll meet and help my mother and the resistance members in their fight against Viceroy Clovis La Britannia after he issued a massacre order on Shinjuku ghetto to his soldiers and also issued another order to his personal guards to find and captured Ceceniah back._” thought Lumina with a realization look on her face before the image of her father, Lelouch Vi Britannia came up in her mind and caused a sad and longing look to appear on her face.

“_I wonder……… Now that I and my Knightmare’s in the past, maybe I could see my father for real and maybe change things for the better, like I could prevent the tragic death of Aunt Euphemia and the deaths of many Japanese people who participate in the Special Administrative Zone, the death of Shirley at the hands of Rolo and the death of her father at Mount Narita, prevent Uncle Suzaku from betraying and selling my father to Emperor Charles, prevent the F.L.E.I.A bombing on Tokyo Settlement, prevent the Black Knights from betraying my father once they knew about him having a Geass from Prince Schneizel and also prevent the Zero Requiem from happening……… I wanted to prevent each of them from happening very much but still, what if the consequence of me meddling and preventing these events from happening could caused a time paradox problem in the future or worse, erasing my own existence from the world? I’ve to think more about it before I do anything to change and prevent the events from happening._” thought Lumina before she see the train reached her stop and she stood up, got out of the train and out of the subway station into the center of the Settlement, she look around and saw with a cold look on her face at how biased the place was and how Britannians cruelly discriminate and look down upon the Japanese who applied for the Honorary Britannians system to be Honorary Britannians like they’re trash or lower than trash around her.

“_Unbelievable. These no-good Britannians cruelly looking down, discriminate and insult these poor and innocent Japanese people. What did they do to deserves this kind of treatment from these Britannians? No wonder my father started and created the Black Knights organization to get back at them and I’m glad and thankful at Aunt Nunnally for changing Britannia for the better._” thought Lumina in anger and disgust as she kept on looking at how the Britannians treated the Japanese around her that she didn’t noticed that she’s walking straight toward a guy in front of her and by the time she did realised, both she and the guy in front of her had already collide and fell to the ground.

“Ow, watch where you’re going, whoever you are.” said Lumina in annoyance to the guy in front of her as she rubbed her sore bottom.

“Hey, that’s my line!” snapped the guy back at Lumina before they glance at each other and Lumina immediately recognized the guy as Rivalz Cardemonde (who’s a tan-skinned, short spiky blue-haired, grey-eyed guy wearing the standard Ashford Academy black uniform with yellow patterns on it, red gloves on his hands, a white helmet on his head and white goggles on his eyes), one of the Student Council members that her mother knew and told her about while Rivalz widened his eyes in disbelief and shock once he saw Lumina’s face. “Holy crap, you………” said Rivalz in disbelief and shock at Lumina.

“Something wrong, Rivalz?” said the voice of another guy as he approach both Rivalz and Lumina, who glance up at the second guy and her breath hitched when she met her father, Lelouch Vi Britannia (who’s a fair-skinned, short raven-haired, violet-eyed, tall and handsome-looking guy wearing the same Ashford Academy uniform like Rivalz) for the first time.

“_So this is my father, Lelouch Vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge as he call himself now. My mother, aunts and uncles really weren’t kidding when they say I do resembled him, mostly._” thought Lumina in joy and relief at finally seeing her father for real while Lelouch glance and widened his eyes in disbelief and shock at seeing Lumina and how much she resembled him except for her eyes and gender.

“Well, it’s not everyday that I get to see someone who looks a lot like me, even if it’s a girl like you. Are you alright?” said Lelouch as he hold out his left hand to Lumina.

“H-Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” said Lumina as she took Lelouch hand and stood up from the ground.

“Dude, who is she and why does she look so much like you!? Don’t tell me that she’s your sister!?” babbled Rivalz incredulously at Lelouch about Lumina after he stood up from the ground.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rivalz. The only sister and family I’ve is Nunnally so I don’t have another sister. You know that. Although………” said Lelouch as he glance at Rivalz with a wry smile on his face before he glance back and examined Lumina from top to bottom. “Seeing someone else who resembled me a lot is quite the weird experience.”

“Y-Yeah, I agreed because I feel the same too.” said Lumina as she nervously scratched her cheek.

“That’s true, Lelouch. So who are you? Which school you came from or you just starting or skip school to do secret things like us?” asked Rivalz curiously to Lumina about who she is and which school she came from.

“Oh uh, my name is Lumina Kane and I just transfer here from Area 5 so I haven’t started going to school yet.” replied Lumina.

“Oh, a new transfer from Area 5, huh? No wonder Lelouch and I never see you before, Lumina. And since you also told us that you haven’t started going to school yet, why don’t you come to Ashford Academy then? You’ll like it.” said Rivalz as he smiled at Lumina.

“Seriously, Rivalz? Asking Lumina, a girl that we just met and just come here from Area 5 to come attend Ashford Academy already?” sighed Lelouch as he shake his head at Rivalz.

“Come on, Lelouch! What’s the harm in asking her to come attend Ashford Academy?” said Rivalz as he scowled at Lelouch.

“Hm, Ashford Academy, huh? I’ll think about it and thanks for telling me.” said Lumina as she nodded to Rivalz, which make him smiled at her before he ask Lumina to take a walk with him and Lelouch so he could tell her more stuffs and she agreed to it.


End file.
